plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper Zombie
The Newspaper Zombie is a low-health zombie reading an upside-down newspaper and the sixth zombie encountered in Adventure Mode. When it loses its newspaper, it gets angry and faster. It appears to be an elderly person with glasses and heart-patterned boxers. When the player's plants destroy the newspaper, it pauses, a question mark appears above his head, and then it will make an angry sound and then it quickly charges forward at the player's plants in a rage. Melon-pults, Winter Melons, Fume-shrooms, Gloom-shrooms, and Flaming Peas damage both the zombie and the newspaper at the same time. Suburban Almanac Entry Newspaper Zombie His newspaper provides limited defense. Toughness: low Newspaper Toughness: low Speed: normal, then fast (after losing newspaper) Newspaper Zombie was *this* close to finishing his Sudoku puzzle. No wonder he's freaking out. Overview The Newspaper Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 3, 6, 8 (when the newspaper is destroyed), and 12 before dying at 16 normal damage shots. When the newspaper is destroyed, this zombie will start to run faster due to his destroyed newspaper. Appearances *Adventure Mode: 2-1, 2-2, 3-2, 3-4, 3-5 (DS, DSi), 5-10 *Mini-games: Wall-nut Bowling, It's Raining Seeds, Beghouled, Beghouled Twist, Last Stand, Wall-nut Bowling 2, Dr. Zomboss's Revenge, Buttered Popcorn, BOMB All Together! *Puzzle Mode: Last Stand: Night, Last Stand: Fog, Last Stand: Endless *Survival Mode: all levels *Co-op Mode: all levels except Co-op Day and Co-op Bowling *Others: Versus Mode Strategies The newspaper is useless against the lobbed-shot plants, instants, the Fume-shroom, and the Gloom-shroom. In Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2, the zombie loses the newspaper after being hit by one Wall-nut, and dies after a second hit, like the Conehead Zombie. The Newspaper Zombie pauses and charges very quickly towards the end of the row after the player's plants destroy the newspaper, so he or she will need to be fast in order to kill it. The Snow Pea, Winter Melon, or Ice-shroom are effective for this, as they can slow his movement, leaving plenty of time to kill it. If the player is facing multiple Newspaper Zombies, Ice-shrooms and Peashooters can be used effectively to paralyze and kill them, or the player could just use lobbed shot plants (preferably Melon-pult or Winter Melon). Gallery Zombie paper paper1.png|The normal Newspaper Zombie paper paper2.png|The first Newspaper degradation Zombie paper paper3.png|The second Newspaper degradation Newspaper Zombie.png|HD Newspaper Zombie Zombie paper glasses.png|The glasses. Lol.png|A lot of newspaper zombies on hacked online version. DS Newspaper Zombie.png|DS Newspaper Zombie Newspaper paper rotated.png|The normal Newspaper (rotated 180 degrees) newspaper zombie 1st degrade.png|The Newspaper Zombie's first degrade (after three shots) newspaper zombie 2nd degrade.png|The Newspaper Zombie's second Degrade (after six shots) newspaper zombie question.png|Newspaper Zombie after losing its newspaper (after eight shots) angry news.JPG|An angry Newspaper Zombie news no angry face.JPG|A Newspaper Zombie that without his Newspaper and angry face (This will happen if he eats a Garlic after he lost his Newspaper) Dead News.JPG|A dead Newspaper Zombie NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN.PNG|Frozen Newspaper Zombie without his Newspaper NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN1.PNG|Frozen Angry Newspaper Zombie NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN2.PNG|Frozen Newspaper Zombie without his arm NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN3.PNG|Frozen headless Newspaper Zombie NEWSPAPERZOMBIEFROZEN4.PNG|Frozen dead Newspaper Zombie Newspaper Online.png|Online Almanac Entry PausedGame.png|Newspaper Zombie appears at the pause game screen Trivia *The Newspaper Zombie has the second lowest physical health out of all the zombies (only the Imps in I, Zombie are weaker, since they have only three hit points). He himself has eight hit points, but his newspaper also has eight healthpoints, making his total amount of hit points sixteen. *The Newspaper Zombie glasses are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. *When Newspaper Zombie's head falls off, it is a regular zombie's, not his own. He shares this with Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic and loses its newspaper right after, it will bite the Garlic a second time before switching lanes. *If the Newspaper Zombie bites a Garlic after losing its newspaper, he'll switch lanes as usual and will keep moving fast, but will not have the angry expression. *When the game is paused, the Newspaper Zombie will appear above the "Resume Game" tab, even before the player reaches level 2-1. *Even though the Suburban Almanac states that the Newspaper Zombie is close to finishing a Sudoku puzzle, he is not holding any writing material at all, although it could be because he was just looking at the answers of the puzzle instead of solving it (this could be why he is holding the newspaper upside-down, or he is too unintelligent to notice; he could also be using the newspaper to conceal his boxers, which would explain why he gets angry when the newspaper is destroyed.) *If a Newspaper Zombie gets hit by a lawn mower or a Giant Wall-nut, a question mark will appear for a brief moment, as the newspaper gets destroyed before the zombie itself. *The title of the newspaper is "ZOMBIE", and there is also a picture of a head on it. *The newspaper is upside down. *There is a glitch on the DS version that sometimes when the Newspaper Zombie loses its newspaper, it will suddenly run on a spot instead of looking down with a question mark. *There is also a glitch on the online version that even if it has not lost its newspaper, it will still have angry eyes when eating; this might be because he has to eat instead of "read" his paper. *The Newspaper Zombie is one of only two zombies that can get a question mark above its head, with the other being the Digger Zombie after its pickaxe is stolen by a Magnet-shroom. *Newspaper Zombie is officially and technically considered a shield zombie because he holds the newspaper up in front of him, it protects him from damage, and it has all the traits of a standard shield. However, there is one small exception to his shield capabilities. His newspaper will protect him from frozen peas, but will not cancel the splash effect of flaming peas. This is understandable because it is made of paper and will burn. *In Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, the Barrel Zombie is identical in movement characteristics to the Newspaper Zombie, in the sense both move faster after their shield object is destroyed. It's possible to know where newspaper zombie got his newspaper Category:Zombies Category:Shield Zombies Category:Night Category:Night Encountered Zombies Category:Zombies with "low" toughness Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Zombies